


Inauguration

by NYS30



Series: Mariah Dillard Drabbles [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: As she's getting ready, Mariah reflects on the days events.





	

Mariah turns off the television with a definitive jab on the remote. 

“I can’t believe that pompous jackass actually managed to get inaugurated! What the hell is wrong with this damn country?” She mutters to herself, shaking her head as she finishes getting dressed. 

Tonight, Harlem’s Paradise is hosting its own ‘inauguration’ event. Ever since Nov 8th, Mariah has been besieged with conversations and visits from frightened members of the community. Some wondering if their family members will be forcibly deported, some wondering if the meager health insurance that they’ve managed to acquire will be yanked away, but most wanting reassurances that their families won’t suffer under the newly elected president.

Mariah has no concrete answers herself, but knows that people are scared and unsure of what to expect in the coming days. It had been Alex’s idea to host a town hall of sort, so people could come and speak their minds. The city council okayed the idea, but balked at having it in one of the municipal buildings. Too worried about it possibly getting out of hand and causing a “ruckus”, citing protests that have ended with buildings on fire and businesses destroyed. 

No, the council didn’t want to take any chances with protestors around ‘their’ neck of the woods, but had no problem throwing out Harlem’s Paradise as a neutral meeting ground. The idea was quickly pounced on and seconded, and before Mariah knew t, the whole damn thing had wound up in her lap. 

But that was okay, because she knew she could use it to her advantage. Knowing that none of the other members would be caught dead hanging around Harlem after dark (especially not after what happened to poor Boone) and sure enough, one by one, other members call to say they won’t be able to make it.

And that’s fine, because that’s honestly how Mariah likes it. It makes her seem like the only one willing to listen, willing to fight for her people. It was one thing from Mama Mabel that Mariah listened to and took to heart. Hell, she could see the effects in motion, the woman was damn near untouchable, simply because she had the loyalty of her people. Mariah aims to have that kind of loyalty one day, but doesn’t plan to stop at just Harlem.

There is a sharp knock on her door, “Madam Councilwoman, you wanted me to let you know when it got to be 6.” Alex is ready and raring to go, he may not be Harlem born, but he’s quickly learning the ropes. Getting his face out there and making it known he’s with Mariah has done wonders for his street cred, but Mariah always makes sure he doesn’t go too far. He has a bright future ahead of him, and with the right coaching he could go far. She takes one last look at herself, deciding that she looks professional, but not too unapproachable. After all……

 

Tonight is not about her.

 

Tonight is about Harlem.

 

Screw ‘Making America Great Again’, she’s going to make sure Harlem shines like the diamond it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Was taking a look at the footage of all that's happening today, and Mariah started talking to me.


End file.
